


Question

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm's afraid to ask. (05/25/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A pair of drabbles.  
  
I'm working on four different fics this evening, and a pair of bunnies hopped up to join them. Killed them pretty quick with a couple of drabble. But they'll probably be back in greater numbers.   


* * *

I have never been so terrified in my life.

Strange that I should be so scared of the one person that I have always felt safe with. The thought that I'm afraid of the man I love doesn't sit well with me.

Trip's laughing at something, completely unaware of what is about to happen. That is, if I don't lose my nerve. I take a deep breath and leap.

"Trip?" I feel every part of me coil—from fear or anticipation?

"Yeah?" Those impossibly blue eyes look at me, and I know I'm out of time.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I've never seen Malcolm look so scared before.

Even after all the time we've been together, I think he's still afraid that one day I'm gonna wake up, say "What was I thinking?" and walk away from him.

Sometimes that's charming. Most of the time, it's irritating. Right now, I just wanna grab him by the shoulders and shake him until that look goes away. Then I realize he just asked me something.

He wants to marry me. I feel the biggest grin of my life split my face.

"Of course I'll marry you, darlin'."

He doesn't look scared anymore.


End file.
